


销愁

by SashkaLu1777



Series: Witch-King Of Angmar: Third Age [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 渔父酒醒重拨棹，鸳鸯飞去却回头。
Relationships: Sauron | Mairon/Witch-King Of Angmar, Tar-Telperiën/Witch-King of Angmar
Series: Witch-King Of Angmar: Third Age [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205819
Kudos: 1





	销愁

他身上热得像火烧，却依稀察觉有人在用微凉的指尖探他的额头。

他记得自己现在处境危险，本能似乎在警告他快醒。

再不醒来，你会永世后悔。

他奋力睁开眼睛时，意识到仅仅这一个动作已经让自己身上浑身是汗，不禁自嘲虚弱至此，又何必醒过来，如果真来了敌人，醒来才是自讨苦吃、永世后悔。

“吓到你了？”对方问道：“都有伤了，为什么还靠着台阶睡呢？”

台阶？他定神看了看身下，是眼熟的大理石阶梯，可他抬头看四周时，别的景物仍然模糊。

这是努曼诺尔的王庭？还是阿尔诺的佛诺斯特？

左肩上剧痛阵阵，他想起自己确实有伤在身，然而究竟发生了什么，他一时还说不出。

“让我看看，是这吗？”那人看他一直不答话，竟靠过来解他的衣服。他被这突如其来地示好吓了一跳，反手扣住了那人的手腕，不让对方乱来。

刚搭上手，他发现这身形似是旧人。“泰尔佩瑞恩？”他试探着问，话一出口，他的双眼立刻清明，认出了对方：黑发白裙、骨细肌丰，不是泰尔佩瑞恩还是哪个？

既然这样，我是在努曼诺尔了。他想道。可阿尔诺是怎么回事？左肩上的伤又是怎么来的？一口气再也撑不住，就要倒回去，泰尔佩瑞恩立刻扶住了他。女王从小受同样教导，不是平常手无力量的纤纤弱质。

这不对，他努力思考。泰尔佩瑞恩极重视她的白树之名，素来身上携带宁洛丝花朵的香料，每件衣服都馥郁芬芳，眼下她把自己揽在怀里，他却一丝香气也闻不到。

他依旧看不清四周，唯一能辨认出的就是身下的大理石和身旁的女王。

他只好重新仔细打量女王，女王也在看他。他认出了对方眼里的关切、焦虑和些微笑意。

那么她是泰尔佩瑞恩。他放下心来。他相信无人能假扮泰尔佩瑞恩骗过他的直觉，也相信泰尔佩瑞恩，既然她还能有笑意，想必自己是死不了的。

“你上次受伤，要慌乱得多，弟弟。”泰尔佩瑞恩看他松懈戒备，小心地让伊西莫靠得更近一点，让他尽量离开冰凉的台阶，同时又避开他的伤口。

上次？伊西莫重新疑惑起来，自己上次受伤的时候，泰尔佩瑞恩应该不在身边才对。

“受伤了，怎么只在外面游荡，就是不肯回家呢？”泰尔佩瑞瑞恩又问。

这句话在伊西莫耳边恍如惊雷，他悚然想起阿尔达已经没有努曼诺尔了，他也早已离开王庭、投身魔多，此刻肩上的伤还是拜精灵格洛芬戴尔所赐。

怎会还有泰尔佩瑞恩？他下意识扯住了身边女人的衣服上的锦缎。

“这伤太重，我只是凡人，不能像从前那样帮你，你为什么不回他那里去，让他治愈你？”泰尔佩瑞恩只是平静地说着话，没去理会伊西莫的小动作。

伊西莫闭上眼睛，就算眼前的真是鬼魂，他也不愿意戳穿她。“没事，我不像以前那样容易死了。”他说着侧过身，正好埋首在泰尔佩瑞恩衣裙上。泰尔佩瑞恩洞察人心，他现在没有足够精力控制住自己涌上的情绪，躲过她的双眼——哪怕她是鬼魂还是别的什么。

泰尔佩瑞恩好像在他头顶叹气，接着伊西莫感到一只手轻轻在按压他的左臂，躲开伤口，坚决又徒劳地在分散他的疼痛。

“而且我也不能空手回去。”他闷声道，这熟悉的相处让他确信身边就是泰尔佩瑞恩，不是别的什么。“安格玛王国没了，就算不能重建，至少我要找回一部分。我现在只怕这伤没办法彻底痊愈”

“你已经不会死了，只要活着，一切都可以想办法。只要不死，所有伤都会好的。”泰尔佩瑞恩说。

“我怎么记得你以前和精灵一起对付我呢？”伊西莫听出泰尔佩瑞恩的立场，问完这句，就等待泰尔佩瑞恩再把那句老话重新说一遍。

“我不认识那些精灵，但我认识你啊。”果然，泰尔佩瑞恩的答案永远不会变。“我们是亲姐弟，我和精灵再怎样也只是盟友罢了，现在我又用不到盟友了。”她说完这话，又尝试着劝道：“你还是先回魔多吧，平原上也危险。”

“黑暗之主新来了两个客人，东方的双胞胎。”伊西莫回答，之前会合，幽静夫人告诉他这件事，站在旁边等他的反应。他不想让那女人如愿，面上分毫不显，心里则是翻江倒海的愤怒。

“那他给他们戒指了吗？”泰尔佩瑞恩问。

她怎会知道戒指的事情？伊西莫犹豫了一下，很快他又想起当初大战后，泰尔佩瑞恩还活了几十年，或许这女王想办法查出了什么。

“还没有。”他承认泰尔佩瑞恩的问题直击要害，也是在暗示他不用那么紧张。他明白这些，只是依然忍不住要稍微抱怨黑暗之主。他不怀疑索伦最倚重的永远是自己，但被自己的属下知会这么大的决定，让他实在沮丧。

至少也应该先让我看看那是什么人，你再留下。伊西莫自问这要求不过分。

“姐姐，你跟我一起回去吧。”他忽然说。“我们现在没什么要互相争的，我比任何时候都需要你的智慧。”

他感到泰尔佩瑞恩手上的动作停了下来，接着耳边就是泰尔佩瑞恩有节奏的呼吸。

“我不能，弟弟。这只是梦境而已，我已经死去多年了，无法回到阿尔达。”

这世上会有这样的梦境吗？

“索伦的力量在你身上，他反击伤害你的人，也纾解你的痛苦。因此你会在梦中见到我，可我不是泰尔佩瑞恩，而是你想要的泰尔佩瑞恩，说你想听的话，做你需要的事。”泰尔佩瑞恩的手指绕道伊西莫耳后，指尖触到一丝干涸的水渍。“纵然你现在动身，每天都重新梦到我，一路带着这些梦直到魔多，我也无法回到阿尔达。”

伊西莫不再说话，他左臂还疼着，但他还是环住了泰尔佩瑞恩的腰，把自己贴得更近一点，白裙下肌肤的热度随着对方呼吸的起伏更加明显。过了一会儿，他感到泰尔佩瑞恩的手指划过自己的眼睑，抹掉了自己眼角黏黏的东西。

“我没有哭，姐姐。”他低低地说：“我只是比任何时候都需要你。”

“嗯，我在这里。”泰尔佩瑞恩和缓的语气一如当年：“我就在这里，他也在这里，安心睡吧，明天你有好多事要做呢。”

安格玛巫王冒险策马远远看了一眼，确认自己抛下的盔甲还在原地。

刚铎的哨探如果拿到这个，不知道会怎么理解。

最好他们都以为安格玛巫王死了，从此谁还会怀疑烈日下现身的杜内丹人呢？阿尔诺王国流民不少，他可以无声无息地隐遁、休养、得到他需要的一切。

他左臂还使不上力气，幸好撕心裂肺的疼痛已经消散了。

快速筛过昨天惊怒交迸下对科哈穆尔和幽静夫人下达的命令，哪些能用，如何来用。只要他夺下米纳斯伊希尔，先回去解决魔多那两个新来的，再抽身对付刚铎那个臭小子。

他忽然又信心十足，催马向前跑去——他要在这匹战马脱力前赶上埃雅努尔的凯旋之师。


End file.
